


Not Today

by leavemewiththerazor



Series: Twenty One Pilots Flash Fics/Drabbles [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavemewiththerazor/pseuds/leavemewiththerazor
Summary: Not right now, at least.





	Not Today

_This is it,_ he thought.  _I can't do this anymore._

Tyler sat up in bed, eyed the closet in which he knew he would find the gun.

He imagined the revolver in his hand, the cool finality of steel against skin. The barrel against his temple. 

But his eyes were heavy with the remainder of tears and his arms were heavy with exhaustion. He laid back down. 

 _Not today,_ he thought.  _Not right now, at least._


End file.
